I Think I Made A Mistake
by tova77f
Summary: Takes place at the end of the episode Core Focus.  Brock admits to Reba that he might have made a mistake in leaving her to marry Barbra Jean.  Past and current actions have consequences...opening up wounds that have not fully been healed.
1. Chapter 1

_I just saw the episode Core Focus the other day for the first time and this came to mind after the ending. Of course there are more chapters to come and I apologize for it being so short. I would love to know what you think and I realize its starts out very original, but I have some ideas for later chapters. Let me know what you think and don't flame me too bad. Thanks!_

* * *

_Reba turns around, "go after her Brock, she thinks you made a mistake, leaving me and marrying her._

_Brock turns away, not wanting to look at Reba. "I can't"_

"_And why not?"_

_Brock turns to look at her, "because I do think I made a mistake."_

Reba stares at Brock completely stunned. _He thinks he made a mistake. He can't be serious._ Before she can say anything she feels Brock's hand quickly move behind her neck and then his lips descend on hers. Her eyes go wide. _This can't be happening…this can't be!_ Her mind is screaming for him to stop, but as the kiss grows more intense she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around him. Reba feels Brock's hands snake through her hair and his lips move away from hers…slowly moving down her neck.

A low moan escapes her lips and she slowly opens her eyes. Remembering where she is and why she's there in the first place, Reba quickly pushes back and leans against the counter. "Brock, are you _crazy_! We can't do this! This is wrong on so many levels. Your _wife_ is just in the other room."

Brock begins to close the gap between them and Reba quickly moves off to the right, making a beeline for the door.

"Reba…wait!"

He manages to get to the door just before she walks out and takes hold of her arm. "Reba, I…"

Reba pulls her arm away and slowly looks at him. Tears are beginning to form in her eyes. "Brock…" She closes her eyes and tries to pull herself together. "…you need to go in there and work things out with Barbra Jean. She is your wife! You have a son with her." She sees the conflicting emotions play out in Brock's eyes and knows they are the same tearing her apart at that very second.

"Work this out with her." With that she quietly walks away leaving Brock in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter and I hope all you enjoy. Thanks to those of you that have reviewed so far. Let me know what you think about this chapter! I appreciate the feedback._

* * *

It had been a half hour since Reba had left Brock and Barbra Jean's, and the whole time she spent it pacing on her front porch. She had been just thrown a curveball…a huge curveball. She was still very much stunned from Brock's admission and his kiss. Stopping, she leaned against the railing and closed her eyes. Her mind raced with images of Brock kissing her and no matter how tightly she closed her eyes or tried to think of something else…the images wouldn't go away. 

Turning around she took a seat on the bench, putting her head in her hands. The tears began to fall and she let them. _How could he do this!_ She had grieved for the loss of her marriage and any feelings she had for Brock, she buried them. _Now_…_now he thinks he's made a mistake._

Reba took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face. Turning around, she peaked through the window to see if any of the kids were still around. As much as she knew they would be curious about what happened, the last thing she wanted to do was face them. Seeing that nobody was downstairs, she quietly slipped through the front door and headed upstairs. She knew sleep would not come easy for her tonight.

When Reba finally got up the next morning it was almost 10:00 a.m. She wasn't surprised she had slept so late considering she had tossed and turned most of the night. Twenty minutes later she headed downstairs after having taken a quick shower. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen, she stopped, took a deep breathe, and put a smile on her face.

"Morning kids!"

"Morning mom…morning Mrs. H!"

"Mom…" Kyra got up from the table and quickly moved to the other side of the counter to stand by her mom. "How did things go at Dad and Barbra Jean's last night?"

Reba swallowed hard and then looked at her daughter. She could see the concern in her eyes. "Things went just fine." She ran a hand through her daughter's hair and tried to give her a convincing smile. Reba hated to lie to her, but what was she going to tell her. Besides, she didn't know what happened after she left.

"Hey mom…" Cheyenne chimed in. "We're all going to the zoo today, want to come?"

"No thanks honey. You guys go and have fun. I have a few errands to run." She didn't really, but was thankful she would have the day to herself.

Cheyenne got up from the table and walked over to her mom, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Alright…we probably will stop for dinner so we might not be back until late this evening."

Reba just nodded and smiled as she watched everyone leave the kitchen. Grabbing the dish rag, she began to clean-up…doing anything to get her mind off of last night.

In the last hour since the kids had left Reba tried to read the book in front of her, but found herself getting no where. Tossing it on the coffee table, she stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes. Just as she felt herself begin to relax a little, the front door open.

"Reba…"

Letting out a small groan, Reba opened her eyes and saw Brock standing in her doorway. "Brock, what do you want?" The tone in her voice matched the annoyance she felt in seeing him. Sitting up, she crossed her arms across her chest and waited for his response.

Closing the front door, Brock walked in and sat down on the arm of the chair. "Barbra Jean took Henry to the zoo with the kids. I thought now would be a good time to talk about what happened last night. I can see that you're angry with me…"

Reba got up and glared at him. "Angry? You're darn right I'm angry. How can you destroy our marriage and now tell me you think you made a mistake?" She really hadn't expected to have such an outburst with him, but her emotions were all over the place.

"Reba, please calm down." Brock stood up and moved closer to her. "I came by to make sure you were ok. I know what I said last night caught you off guard and I hadn't intended on telling you like that."

"Oh really, and how did you _intend_ on tellin' me? A nice fancy dinner, an afternoon picnic…or better yet, at a motel where you profess your love even though you're _married_!" She took in a few deep breaths to try and calm herself and slowly sat back down on the couch. "Besides, it was more like what you did…" Reba let her voice trail off as she felt Brock sit down next to her.

Before he could say anything, she started again. "You don't understand. You can't just say what you did and do what you did and expect everything to be fine afterwards." Her voice was shaking and she felt the lump beginning to form in her throat. "I grieved over the loss of our marriage and moved on. I worked hard to put everything that happened behind me. I…" She couldn't say anymore so she got and looked down at him. "I…think its best if you leave." Without waiting for a response she walked away to the kitchen.

Brock got up as well, but instead of leaving, he walked in the direction of the kitchen. He wasn't sure if Reba knew he was standing there, but he didn't care...he had to know. "Reba, do you still have feelings for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the reviews. I know this chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but it sets up for Chapter 4 so I thought it would be good to cut it off where I did. Don't kill me for that. :) I hope to have the next chapter up in a day or two. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Reba didn't turn around to acknowledge him. How could she possibly answer that question? She didn't want to admit that deep down she still had feelings for him. Caught up in her thoughts, she jumped slightly when Brock came up behind her and asked the question again. Turning around slowly, Reba found them to be only inches apart from each other. She backed up to try and put some space between them, but only managed to move a foot when she felt the counter touch her back.

Brock quickly seized the opportunity and put his hands on the counter on either side of Reba. "I'm going to ask you for a third time…do you still have feelings for me?" He watched as she began to bite down on her lower lip.

His close proximity to her was almost making it difficult for her to think straight. Reba looked at him and could tell he was determined to get an answer. "Brock…you're the father of my children. Of course I'm still going to care about you." She closed her eyes and hoped the answer was good enough for him.

Dropping his head, he shook it slightly and then looked at her. She had opened her eyes and was looking back at him. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for and you know it."

Reba was beginning to lose her patience. "I don't know where you get off acting like this, but that's _all_ you're going to get from me!" She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move. "_Dangit_ Brock! Move it…" Before she could finish what she was saying, Brock's lips came crashing down on hers…then she felt his arms wrap around her body, pulling her closer to him. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. One part screamed for it to stop, and another wanted her to relax and enjoy the moment. She chose the latter.

Brock felt her relax in his arms as he pulled her close. He deepened the kiss which elicited a moan from her. Slowly he lifted her up and onto the counter, not once breaking contact. Pushing her legs apart slowly, he moved in between them and felt her arms snake around him. Finally breaking the connection between them, he pulled back slightly to look at her. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be, given what happened last night, but he was prepared for anything.

At that moment, she didn't know how to react. Her emotions were all over. His kiss made her remember what it was like when they were married, but it also reminded her that he was now married to someone else. She began to wonder if this was some cruel joke…her marriage was having its problems when Brock started seeing Barbra Jean, now his marriage to Barbra Jean was suffering and he was here with her.

"Reba?" Startled from her thoughts, she looked at him. "Are you ok?" She saw the concern in his eyes and nodded slightly. Reba then pulled him into a hug and laid her head on his shoulder. She hated the fact that this one man could produce so many emotions like this. He knew how to love her, protect her, and hurt her. It was at that moment she knew she had to finally answer his question.


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I kept re-writing it and I still don't think I am happy. I am all for having Reba and Brock together, but I don't want to make it easy for them. I assure you that this story will have a 'happy ending', but what happens in the middle, I think, will only strengthen their bond. Let me know what you think about this one._

* * *

Reba pulled back slowly from her embrace with Brock and looked him in the eyes. "I think its time we talked." She saw him become concerned and smiled softly, "I think I'm the one that needs to talk. You've been askin' me a question and I haven't exactly answered you. Why don't we go in the other room?" Reba watched as Brock only nodded and then helped her off the counter. She blushed slightly as she felt his fingers lace with hers as they walked over to the couch. 

Letting go of his hand, Reba sat down and tucked her left leg under her. As much as she wanted to talk to Brock, she was beginning to regret the idea. She wasn't sure how this was going to go and she didn't want anyone to get hurt…especially herself. She could feel Brock's eyes on her and it was making her more nervous.

"Brock, I want you to promise that you'll let me speak. Don't interrupt…let me say what I have to say…ok?"

Taking hold of her hand Brock squeezed it reassuringly, "Ok."

It took her a few seconds before she could say anything. "You asked me if I still have feelings for you…" Stopping suddenly, she found it harder than she thought to answer his question. Deep down she wanted to tell him how much she still loved him, even after what he did to her, but the situation didn't allow it. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I…I…care for you very much. Your more than just the father of my kids, you were my husband for twenty years and I can't deny the feelings I still have for you. I have to admit though…I'm really confused about what is going on here. I don't want to become the other woman."

Brock let go of her hand. He was thrilled to hear that she still had feelings for him, but was shocked by her last sentence. "Reba…"

"Eehh!" Reba quickly brought her hand up. "You promised you would let me say what I needed to. After I'm done, you can talk."

"Alright." Brock sighed and ran a hand through his hair…clearly frustrated.

"Brock…Brock look at me." Reba watched as he finally locked eyes with her. "You're a married man who told me, _your ex-wife_, that you think you made a mistake leaving me and marrying another woman, whom you happen to have a child with. As much as I still have my issues with Barbra Jean, I can't put her in the position I was in several years ago. I was on the other side…it wasn't a fun experience." She saw Brock's demeanor change, but she went on, caught up in the emotion of what she was saying. "Do you know where things are going with this, because in the end someone is going to get hurt. And honestly, I don't want to be on the receiving end…_again_." Looking at him, she saw the hurt in his eyes, which quickly became replaced by anger. This wasn't what she wanted to say. She felt like she was attacking him instead of telling him how she really felt.

Brock stood up and moved away from the couch. He was angry at her for throwing his infidelity in his face. "How long are you going to continue to punish me for what happened? I realize I may not have been the perfect husband, but _damnit_ Reba I still love you!"

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it. I mean, what husband parades their pregnant mistress around in his wife's house. Even after the divorce, you guys just come barging in as if you live here. How do you think that makes me feel? I see the man that I still…that I loved, with some other woman in my house and it hurts!" Reba tried to take in slow, deep breaths, trying to get the anger to subside. She was stunned that the conversation had turned out this way. Dropping her head in her hands, she began to cry as everything hit her

Brock was stunned too. He thought she had gotten past all of it. Taking a seat next to her on the couch, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Rubbing comforting circles on her back he watched as she slowly began to relax and lay her head on his chest. "Reba, I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't erase all the hurt I've caused. You've always been the strong one and I thought…well, I just always assumed you were fine." He kissed the top of her head and waited for her to say something.

After a few minutes, she pulled away, wiped the tears from her face, and then looked at him, "so where does that leave things now?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews I have received so far. I strive for reviews and would love to see what all who have been reading think. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_So where does that leave things?_

The question repeated itself over and over in his head as he looked at her. He didn't know how to answer her…he didn't know where things were currently at between them or where they were going to end up.

Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and a few stray tears still continued to fall. Brock brought his hand up to gently wipe them away. Slowly he leaned in closer, watching her reaction. When she didn't move, he brought his lips to hers. Brock kissed her softly at first and when he didn't receive an objection he intensified it. Pushing her back against the couch, he slid his hand under her shirt, just enough to feel her soft skin. He moved his lips away from hers and lightly kissed his way down her neck.

"Brock…" Reba's breathing was heavy and she almost couldn't get his name out.

He knew what she was going to say and he didn't want to hear it…not just yet. He brought his lips to hers again, kissing her passionately. Not too long after, he started to feel her hands against his shoulders, trying to push him away.

"Brock…please, we need to stop." Reba had managed to push him back enough so that she could get up.

As she started to walk away, Brock grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't have done that."

"Its not your fault. I didn't want something to happen that we would end up regretting." Reba blushed slightly. Taking a seat on the arm of the couch she looked back at him. "Where are things going with this…between us especially?" She motioned her hand back and forth between them. When he didn't say anything she became just a bit annoyed. "Brock, I don't want to become some rebound girl…I want to be certain you know what you want before this goes any further."

Brock quickly spoke up, "Reba, I know what I want!" His voice then softened as he looked at her. "I still love you."

Reba felt tears beginning to form, but she wasn't going to cry. She was confused by everything that had transpired in less than 24 hours. "Then why did you marry her? If you still love me…why her?"

Brock stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Reba…do we have to go through this again?"

The anger within her was beginning to boil and she glared back at him. "Brock…we've never gone through this! The subject comes up…we always end up going around it and not directly through it!" Pounding her fist against the cushion of the couch, she decided she had enough. Reba got up and made her way to the front door. Slowly opening it, she turned back to Brock. "I think its best if you go."

Walking to the door, he stopped and turned to face her. "Reba…please let's just sit back down and talk." He saw that she wouldn't even look him in the eye. Reaching out he placed his hand on her left arm only to have her push it off with her right hand.

"Talk won't do us anymore good Brock. Now, I'm not going to tell you again. Just go…please." It came out in a whisper, but she knew he heard it. She watched as he turned to leave and once she was able, quickly closed the door. Leaning her head against the door she sighed heavily. Up until today everything had been going fine. As Reba turned around and leaned back against the door, all she could do was think about how messed up everything was.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. Please review and let me know what you think. Hope to have the next chapter up in a few days._

* * *

It had been several days since Reba had ordered Brock from her house and he hadn't been by since…neither had Barbra Jean. She only hoped that maybe Brock was working things out with her, but deep down what had happened a few days ago left her very confused. Telling Brock that she had grieved over the loss of their marriage and moved on was true, but with his admission brought doubt…doubt that Reba knew could only exist if she hadn't truly moved on. 

That morning, as Cheyenne ate her breakfast, she watched her mom cleaning the dishes and wondered what was going on. She had become distant the last few days and that wasn't like her at all.

"Mom…" When Cheyenne didn't get a response she spoke again, a little louder this time, "Mom!"

Startled, Reba looked up. "I'm sorry honey, did you say somethin'?"

Cheyenne got up from the table and walked up to the counter. "You've been washing the same plate for the last five minutes…I think its clean."

Reba let out a small chuckle and gave her daughter a slight smile. "I guess you're right…I just wanted to be sure I could see my reflection in it." Holding the plate up, she quickly looked at it and smiled. "Yep, you can."

"Mom, what's going on?" Cheyenne watched as the smile slowly faded from her mom's face.

Reba slowly lowered the plate and grabbed a towel to dry it. "Nothin's goin' on. How can anything be goin' on if I'm just doin' the dishes?" Setting the plate on the counter she walked over to the table to finish cleaning it up.

"Something _is_ going on here. You've been different the last couple of days. I'm not the only one who has noticed." Cheyenne watched as her mom stopped what she was doing. "Mom…you've been quiet and…well…distant. That's not like you."

Letting out a deep sigh, Reba put the plates back down on the table and turned to look at her oldest daughter. "Honey, everything's fine. I'm just tired. I've been doing too much lately." She didn't want to lie to her, but how could she tell her the truth.

Cheyenne walked up and gave her mom a hug. "Why don't you come with Van and I today? We're taking Elizabeth to the park." Pulling back she gave her a smile.

Reba shook her head. "No, you and Van have a good time with Elizabeth. Kyra and Jake are leavin' in a little while to spend the weekend with friends so I'll have the house to myself." Giving her daughter a soft smile she gathered up the rest of the plates and walked over to the sink.

Cheyenne sighed and moved away from the counter. "Well, if you change your mind we'll be leaving in an hour." When she didn't get a response, she quietly left the kitchen and headed upstairs, still concerned about what was bothering her mom.

By noon, everyone had finally left and Reba was alone in the house. As she sat on the couch folding the laundry, she relished in the peace and quiet. Unfortunately it was short lived when she heard the front door open.

"Hey Reba." Brock had stood on the porch for ten minutes before finally deciding to come inside. He wasn't sure if his presence would be well received.

Reba tossed the pair of socks she was holding into the basket and looked over at him. "Brock, what are you doing here?" She was angry that he was in her house and watched as he slowly made his way from the door.

Sitting down on the arm of the chair, Brock nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Barbra Jean took Henry to visit her family for the weekend…"

Reba didn't let him even continue and she tossed the rest of the laundry in the basket and got up. "And what…that means you can come over here. Think you can sneak around with me while your wife is gone!" Her anger was evident. Hastily grabbing the basket off the coffee table, she walked past him and made her way to the stairs. "I suggest you go home Brock." Just as she made it up the first few steps, she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Reba…please wait. I want to talk to you." He didn't want to be angry with her, but her actions were making that impossible.

She worked to pull her arm from his grasp, but she found he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me!" As she tried to move, her left foot slipped off the step she was on and landed awkwardly on the bottom causing her to lose her balance. Reba lost her hold on the basket as she crashed back into Brock, who wasn't expecting it, and they both fell to the floor. She heard him groan as she landed on top of him. Shocked by what just happened, they both locked eyes with each other, their faces only inches apart.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to the reviews I've been receiving. I would love to hear what everyone else thinks so drop me a review if you get a chance. I managed to get a longer chapter posted this time so I hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Reba couldn't move at first. She was breathing heavy and could tell Brock was too. When she felt one of Brock's hands come in contact with her side, she quickly snapped out of it. The anger in her quickly resurfaced, "you moron…look what you did!" Reba scrambled to get off of Brock, not even caring if he was hurt. As she started to get up, pain shot through her left ankle. "Ow!"

Brock quickly sat up and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"My ankle…I think I twisted it." Gritting her teeth through the pain, she felt Brock's arms go around her and slowly lift her up. When she was fully standing, Reba tried to put weight on it, only to cry out in pain again.

"Just put all your weight on your right foot and I'll help you to the couch." Keeping his arm around her, they slowly made their way to the couch and once there, he helped her sit down. Sitting beside her, he lifted her left leg up and placed it on his lap. When he didn't get any protest from her, he gently took off her shoe and sock. Noticing some swelling, Brock lightly touched it. "Can you move it?" He watched as her foot moved slightly, followed by hearing her taking in a sharp breathe. "You ok?"

"No! I'm not _ok_ you idiot. This is all your fault you know." Reba pointed down to her ankle and then crossed her arms over her chest.

Brock sighed and looked at her. "I know…I know…I'm sorry." Grabbing one of the pillows on the couch he placed it on the coffee table. "It doesn't appear to be broken. Looks more like a bad sprain. I'm going to get some ice for it." Placing her foot on the pillow he got up and headed into the kitchen. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Grabbing the ice from the freezer, he found a Ziploc bag and filled it. Walking back into the room, Brock sat down next to Reba and gently placed the bag of ice over Reba's ankle. He heard her take in another sharp breathe and looked at her with concern.

"Its just cold." She tried to give him a smile and shifted her weight on the couch to get comfortable.

"Reba…look…I'm sorry this happened. I only came here to talk…I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Brock stared down at his hands, ashamed at himself for what happened.

Reba wasn't sure when the anger in her had disappeared, but now she regretted it. Leaning forward she adjusted the bag of ice on her ankle and then leaned back. "Well, like you said, it doesn't appear to be broken, just a sprain. Kind of ruins my plans for a relaxing afternoon though."

It was then that Brock realized how quiet the house was. "Where is everyone?"

"Kyra and Jake are spending the weekend with friends. Van and Cheyenne took Elizabeth to the park." Reba stared at him as an awkward silence fell between them. "So…um…Barbra Jean went to visit her family." She didn't know why she bothered bringing it up, he had already told her that when he first arrived, but the silence was making her uncomfortable.

Running a hand through his hair he looked at her. "Yeah, she…she thought time apart would do us some good. Well, maybe me some good. I've made a mess of things lately." He saw that she was about to say something and quickly stopped her. "Wait…just let me finish." Moving closer, he took hold of her hand. "Reba…I…what I said the other day to you, I meant it. I still love you. I don't think I ever stopped."

Reba swallowed hard and kept her eyes fixed on him. "Then why her? If you still loved me the way you claim to, why her?" She pulled her hand from his and placed it in her lap.

He had a lot of time to think about that question over the last couple of days. When she first asked, he became angry, but now he knew she had the right to an honest answer. "I made a mistake becoming involved with Barbra Jean. You and I seemed to be growing apart and arguing all the time. When Barbra Jean started paying attention to me, I enjoyed it."

"You must have enjoyed it, you slept with her." The sarcasm dripped from the words and seemed to hang in the air between them. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked away from him. She was beginning to get angry again and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

Brock rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. This was not turning out as he planned. "I know and I can't apologize enough for that. What's done is done." He looked at her, but she continued to look away from him. Taking a deep breathe he pushed on. "We had an argument that night…said a lot of things to each other we shouldn't have." He watched as Reba turned to look at him. "I went back to my condo and Barbra Jean showed up shortly after."

Reba threw her hands up in the air and shook her head. "Whoa! I really don't think I need to hear this."

Grabbing hold of her hand, he held it tightly. "I know you don't, but I think you should hear this." He felt her try to pull her hand away, but he kept a firm hold. "One thing led to the another…the next morning I regretted what I had done. Over the next couple of weeks I couldn't look you in the face without knowing I hurt you in the worst possible way. By the time I realized what I was losing, Barbra Jean told me she was pregnant. And…well, you know what happened after that."

Reba nodded and then could only say the first thing that came to her mind, "do you love her?"


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this chapter. Life kind of took a bad turn for a little while, but I think things are slowly getting back on track. With that said, I am not sure how much I like this chapter and might consider re-working it. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks!_

* * *

_Reba nodded and could only say the first thing that came to her mind, "do you love her?"_

Brock sat there quietly for a few seconds, still holding Reba's hand. Knowing he needed to choose his words carefully, Brock swallowed hard, "yeah, I do love her, but…" He didn't get the chance to continue when Reba pulled her hand from his and got up. He watched as she grabbed the ice pack off her ankle and limped slightly to the kitchen. "Reba…wait! Its not what you think!" He scrambles off the couch and makes his way after her.

When he enters the kitchen, he finds Reba leaning over the counter, back to him, with her head in hands. Slowly he walks up to her and gently touches her arm. "Reba…what I said in there. You need to let me finish." Brock was caught off guard when she turned around and slapped him. Both stood there stunned by what had just happened.

Without saying a word, Reba walked over to the chair at the kitchen table and slumped down in it. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Covering her face with her hands, she softly began to cry. A part of her didn't know why she was crying…if anything she was angry with him. She felt betrayed and hurt. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wiping the tears from her face, Reba turned to see that Brock had pulled out a chair and was sitting facing her.

Taking a deep breathe, she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back in the chair. "Brock, I think its best if you go home."

Shaking his head, he was determined to make her understand. "No, I'm staying right here until you hear me out."

"Brock…"

"No, you're going to listen to me. I told you that I love Barbra Jean," he watched her flinch, "but its not in the way you think. I…I only love her as a friend."

"What?" She looked at him, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Listen, just hear me out." Brock leaned in a little closer. "I married Barbra Jean because I got her pregnant. I didn't feel as if I had a choice and everything at the time was so messed up. I had feelings for her yes, but I thought over time I could love her." He tried to gauge Reba's reaction to what he was saying, but all she did was stare at him. "It hasn't happened. I don't love her…not the way that I love you."

Reba sat there for a few seconds and processed everything that Brock had just said. _What does all this mean? He doesn't love Barbra Jean. _Looking at him, it was then that she noticed the slight redness on the left side of his face. Bringing her hand up slowly, she left her fingers touch his cheek. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

Brock took hold of her hand and brought her palm to his lips…kissing it softly. "Its ok." Giving her a smile he kissed her hand again.

The moment was broken when both heard a voice from the other room. "Mom! Mom where are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

_I apologize for the long delay in updating. My life has been very hectic and then I completely lost my focus with this story. I think I have it back now and with a different direction._

_

* * *

__The moment was broken when both heard a voice from the other room. "Mom! Mom where are you?"_

Reba jumped when she heard Cheyenne's voice from the other room. Looking at Brock, panic washed over her. She wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if she had done anything wrong. Quickly getting up, she turned to Brock who was now standing next to her. Without saying a word she made her way to the other room.

"Mom…Mom!"

"Cheyenne…you can stop yellin', I'm right here." Reba slowly made her way out of the kitchen and was quickly engulfed in a hug.

"Mom…what happened here?" Cheyenne motioned back towards the overturned laundry basket. It was then that she saw her Dad come out from the kitchen as well. "Dad?"

"Hey sweetheart." Brock rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Van, Cheyenne, and Reba all looked at him. "Your mom had a minor accident after I stopped by." He wasn't sure how much to say since he knew it was his fault. Before he could continue Reba jumped in.

"Your father came by and, well…" Reba swallowed hard as all eyes were on her. "I was going to take the laundry upstairs before talking to your father. I lost my footing on one of the steps and ended up twisting my ankle pretty good. Its still a little sore, but thankfully your father was here to help me out." She turned and gave Brock a small smile.

Cheyenne gave her mom another quick hug. "I'm glad you're ok." She walked over to the bottom of the stairs and helped Van pick of the clothes on the floor. Something was bothering her though and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something that had to do with her parents. Getting up, she turned to look at them. "Dad, why don't you stay for dinner tonight?"

"Uh…I really don't know. I don't want to impose." As much as he wanted to say yes, he could tell Reba wasn't all to thrilled with the idea.

"It wouldn't be a problem, would it mom?"

"No…if your father would like to stay that's fine. I had better get started then." Not making eye contact with Brock, Reba quickly moved into the kitchen.

Brock wanted to follow her, but stopped himself. While Van and Cheyenne took care of the laundry upstairs, he stayed downstairs and played with Elizabeth.

Reba spent the next hour hold up in the kitchen. The first half hour she couldn't even do anything, but sit at the kitchen table and think. _How did everything get so messed up right now? _Everything had been fine until Brock had told her that he believed he had made a mistake in marrying Barbra Jean. Taking several deep breathes she rubbed her hands over her face. Now…now he was staying for dinner. She couldn't think when he was around. He made her thoughts confusing. One minute she is confident in that she has put her feelings for him behind her, but then the next all of that flies out the window. Shaking her head, she runs her hands through her hair. Finally realizing she needed to make dinner, Reba gets up, hoping cooking will occupy her thoughts if only for a little while.

After some time had passed, Brock excused himself and made his way to the kitchen. During the last hour he had spent the time with Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth, but his mind kept going back to Reba. He knew he was responsible for everything she was feeling right now and it tore him up. She had told him several days ago that she had moved on, but he kept pushing his feelings on her.

Standing in the kitchen, he watched her. She didn't know he was there as she stood at the oven with her back to him. He closed his eyes and remembered the day several years ago when Reba had found out about Barbra Jean's pregnancy. Opening his eyes slowly, he watched her and wondered what things would be like now if he hadn't married Barbra Jean. He didn't regret Henry, he was just an innocent child in all of this, but he realized now he went about things the wrong way.

Slowly he walked over to the other side of the counter. "Need any help?"

Reba had sensed his presence the moment he walked into the kitchen, but made no movement to acknowledge him. She knew sooner or later he would make his presence known.

"No, I'm almost done. Thanks anyways." Turning to face him, she gave him a small smile and then turned back to stirring the pasta in the pan.

"I really hope you don't mind that I'm staying for dinner. If you do, I can always make up some excuse to Van and Cheyenne and leave."

Shaking her head, she put the spoon down and turned to him. "No…maybe at first I was, but its ok."

"You're sure?" He wasn't entirely convinced.

"Positive." She gave him the best smile she could and then quickly grabbed the plates, napkins, and silverware. "If you don't mind, could you set the dining room table?"

"No problem." Taking the things from her, he turned and made his way out of the kitchen.

Sighing, Reba takes the pan off the stove and begins to drain the pasta all the while hoping she can make it through dinner in one piece.


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, I'm not sure where to begin. I do want to apologize for having not posted sooner. I did not abandon this story. My life kind of went out of control for a while. I'm slowly getting it all pieced back together, but its been a struggle. I had started this chapter some time ago, but had to put it on the backburner while I sorted everything out. __I've read this chapter several times and I'm still not sure I'm completely happy with it, but I'll let you be the judge. I am planning to continue and have a direction in mind. For the time being, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try not to let you wait so long for the next update._

* * *

Reba found dinner to be surprisingly enjoyable, but at the same time sad because she knew that this was probably only for one night. At this moment in time, there was no Barbra Jean…just her and Brock. She still tried to make the best of it and laughed at the banter between Cheyenne and Van. Throughout dinner her eyes would lock with Brock's, but she would quickly turn away slightly embarrassed, finding her napkin more interesting to stare at.

Once dinner was over and everything had been cleaned up, the rest of the evening was spent watching a movie. Brock sat on one end of the couch with Elizabeth in his lap, while Van and Cheyenne sat on the other end. Reba curled herself up in the chair and tried to keep her attention on the movie. Occasionally out of the corner of her eye she would notice Brock staring at her.

As the movie ended, Cheyenne and Van disappeared upstairs with an already asleep Elizabeth. This left Brock and Reba alone downstairs. Awkward silence descended on them and finally Reba got up from the chair. She watched as Brock attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Brock…if you want, you can spend the night here…" she watched as his head snapped up quickly to look at her. "…I mean on the couch. Its very late and all…and I know you don't live that far…but…"

Brock smiled as he watched Reba try to talk, acting all flustered and nervous. Standing up he placed both hands on her arms, "Reba, calm down. Take a deep breathe." He watched as her face began to get red from embarrassment. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Reba gave him a small smile and then quickly went off in search of a pillow and some sheets. Returning a few minutes later she helped him convert the couch into a bed.

"Well, looks like you're all set." Moving a little closer, she hesitated at first, but decided to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and wish him a good-night. What she didn't anticipate was Brock turning his head and instead of kissing his cheek, she caught his lips instead. Freezing almost immediately, she assumed Brock would pull away, but then she felt his arms wrap around her body. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him pull her closer.

After a few seconds, Reba pulled herself reluctantly away from Brock. Taking a few steps back, she grabbed the pillow she had placed on the chair and handed it to him. "Goodnight Brock."

Brock watched as Reba made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. After she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs he slumped down in to the couch. Tossing the pillow off to the side he leaned back and ran his hand through his hair…he knew this was going to be a long night.

Upstairs the minutes ticked by slowly for Reba as well. Tossing and turning for the last few hours she turned to the clock on the nightstand which read midnight. Throwing the comforter off her body she sat up and got out of bed. Walking over to the bedroom door, she hesitated before opening it. Walking out into the hallway she made her way to the stairs. She was surprised as she rounded the corner to see that Brock was awake as well, watching something on the television. Quietly making her way down the stairs she moved to the side of the couch.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She watched him jump slightly before taking a seat next to him.

"No…thought I would see if there was anything good on." He kept flipping through the channels, not stopping on any particular one. Eventually he turned the television off and tossed the remote off to the side. The silence in the room was deafening as neither spoke a word. Turning to look at her, it was then he noticed what she was wearing, a t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. To most people the shirt was just an ordinary shirt, but it was one of his. He had thought he lost it years ago, right before he moved out, but now he knew what had happened to it. She had kept it all these years and upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was a bit worn and it brought a smile to his face.

Reba noticed the smile on Brock's face and it puzzled her. "What's that look for?"

Reaching out he touched the material of the shirt as he kept his eyes on her. "I wondered what had happened to this shirt…now I know. It was my favorite."

Reba swallowed hard and looked down. "I know." It was barely a whisper, but in the quiet of the room she knew he heard her.

Placing a finger under her chin she forced her eyes back up to meet his. Slowly he moved in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he didn't feel her protest he deepened it. Hearing a moan escape from her he smiled to himself. Moving closer he slid his left hand under her shirt and kept his other against the couch for support. The feel of her soft skin against his hand made him want to be closer to her.

Reba's brain was staring to go into overdrive…from the feel of his lips on hers, the closeness of his body, and his hand on her bare skin…she couldn't think straight. She missed and needed this.

"Brock…"

He heard his name, but tried to ignore it, working on kissing his way down her neck.

"Brock…"

He brought his lips back up to hers and then pulled back slightly to look at her. "Reba, don't push me away, not this time." He watched her face as a myriad of emotions played out.

Biting her lip, she knew what she was about to do was wrong. Managing to push him back, she moved off the couch and stood up in front of him. She saw the disappointment and frustration in his eyes.

"I'm not going to push you away…not this time." Extending her right arm out, she waited for him to take her hand…wanting him to take hold of it soon before she changed her mind. She watched as he got up and placed his hand in hers, with a little bit of hesitancy. This caused a small smile to appear on her face; knowing that even though he had been the one approaching her all this time, he was just as unsure of what about to happen as she was.

They both made their way to the stairs. Both knowing that was about to happen could change things in the months to come, but have far greater consequences than either of them realized.


	11. Chapter 11

_Finally...I have a new chapter loaded. :) I had meant for this to be posted last week, but I was not happy with the finished product. I have re-written this chapter several times, but I'm not sure I'm still completely happy with it. It is not as long as I would like it to be, but hopefully I can load some longer chapters in the future. I'll let you guys be the judge though. I have started the next chapter...can't guarantee that it will be up by this weekend, but I'm hoping it will be._

_Thanks again to all those who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts. Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)_

* * *

They made their way up the stairs and to the bedroom…the bedroom they once shared as a married couple. Their hands remained linked the whole time, both feeling that if they let go, the spell would be broken. Once inside, Brock reluctantly let go of Reba's hand and walked over to the bed. Running his fingers across the top of the comforter, images flashed in his head of some of the good times that they had shared. Even with a different coat of paint, maybe a few pieces of new furniture, it couldn't take away that this used to be theirs. A clicking noise brought him out of his thoughts and he realized that Reba had locked the bedroom door, momentarily forgetting that Van and Cheyenne were in the house as well. He watched as Reba remained standing at the door, with his back still to him. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body to him. Feeling her tense in his arms, he immediately pulled back and turned her to look at him.

"Sorry, guess I'm a little nervous." Blushing at her statement and a bit embarrassed, Reba turned away.

Brock gently grasped her chin and turned her to face back to him. Putting his hands on either side of her face, he brought his lips to hers…kissing her softly at first, deepening it when he heard her moan. He felt her relax, but it wasn't enough. Slowly he moved away from her lips and to her jaw line, placing soft kisses along the way until he reached her ear. "Relax Reba, there isn't anything to be nervous about."

Shuddering at the feel of his breath on her ear, she swallowed hard. "Its just been awhile…I don't…" She didn't get a chance to continue as she felt Brock's lips on hers again.

Pulling away, Brock gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You know, its just like riding a bike…one never forgets." He got the response he wanted when Reba burst out laughing. Resting his forehead against hers, he gave a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. "Seriously though…you're still beautiful, always have been."

Reba couldn't say anything…it had been a long time since she had heard those words from Brock. She wished this whole situation was different, but right here…right now, it was just the two of them. She took her hand and moved it through his hair, "make love to me Brock."

Slowly Brock moved her to the bed and slowly clothes were discarded. As she lay back, Reba relished the feeling of his hands on her skin…skin that hadn't been touched in quite awhile. Her hands explored his body as well and the feel of his skin against her own sent her heart racing. The rest seemed to be a blur that only she remembered much later as Brock held her in his arms. She listened to his steady breathing her head rested on his shoulder and her arm was draped over him. He had fallen asleep some time ago, but she couldn't bring herself to follow him into dreamland. She was afraid that if she did sleep, when she woke up this would all have been a dream.

Letting out a deep sigh, Reba hated that her thoughts had put a damper on what had been a perfect night. The declarations of love from Brock and the passionate lovemaking had truly shown her how much she missed him. As much as she tried to move on, dating occasionally, no one could take his place. And she couldn't put all the blame on him for their marriage falling apart; she knew some of the responsibility rested squarely on her. Now, where did they go from here? She knew that sleeping with her "married" ex-husband was wrong on so many levels. What she didn't know was what Brock wanted from all of this? He had professed his love, claimed he had made a mistake…did that mean he would leave Barbra Jean and come back to her?

Lifting her head off Brock's shoulder, Reba looked up at his face. He looked peaceful, relaxed…better than he had in months. Moving up a little, but not enough to wake him, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I haven't told you yet, but I still love you Brock. Please…please don't hurt me again." Placing another kiss to his cheek she slowly moved back to rest her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she gave up the fight to stay awake and finally let herself fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for the delay. The holidays kept me extremely busy and then I haven't had any time until now to finish this chapter to post. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. I'm already working on the next chapter and am hoping it won't take as long to post this time. :)

* * *

For the rest of the night and into the morning, the minutes ticked by slowly as if to delay the inevitable, but the inevitable finally did come. Reba was the first to wake, finding herself still wrapped in Brock's arms. Smiling she placed a kiss on his bare chest. At this moment she couldn't be any happier, but at the same time she knew being this happy was wrong. Sighing, she looked up to quickly check the time. It was just after 6:00 am…eventually they would have to get up. She couldn't run the risk of Van or Cheyenne finding Brock in her bedroom. But she would let herself indulge for a few more minutes and pulled herself closer to Brock, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. She had wanted this again…wanted this ever since her marriage fell apart. Even if someone had asked her, she would have denied it. Brock had hurt her deeply, but she couldn't help but still miss him. She missed him in her life even if he was still around…it just wasn't the same. She missed waking up with him every morning, kissing him everyday, cuddling with him on the couch while watching a movie, or going to bed with him every night. Reba was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't aware that Brock was awake until she felt his fingers softly moving up and down her back. Startled, she looked up to see his blue eyes looking down to hers.

"Morning." His voice was soft, with a low husky sound that Reba used to enjoy hearing first thing in the morning.

Smiling, Reba moved up and softly placed a kiss on Brock's lips. "Morning…" Before she could say could anything else, Brock's lips were on hers again and she felt herself being pushed back onto the bed. Deepening the kiss, she closed her eyes and moved her hands through his hair, then coming to rest on the back of his neck. Eventually they broke apart, panting heavily. Feeling Brock's forehead resting against hers, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning again…"

Laughing softly, she leaned up and captured Brock's lips in a quick kiss. Bringing a hand from the back of Brock's neck, she gently cupped his cheek. "That is definitely a good way to wake up…I could get used to this." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized what she had said and the mood in the room shifted. The smile on her face quickly disappeared as did the one on Brock's. How could she get used to this when she didn't even know what direction things were going.

Brock watched her struggle with what she said. It reaffirmed to him that she wanted them to be an "us" again, but standing in the way was the fact that he was married, to the woman he cheated on Reba with. "Reba…I…"

Shaking her head, she didn't want to hear anything. Pushing Brock off of her, Reba moved away from him, pulling the sheets around her body. "This…this…" her arm motioned between the two of them, "…this shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let this happen." Her voice began to fill with emotion and she immediately stopped talking. Reba felt the tears stinging her eyes and she pulled the bed sheet tighter around her body. How could she get used to something like this? Unless Brock planned to divorce Barbra Jean, she couldn't let herself become the other woman, but she just had by sleeping with him.

Brock was stunned and confused by what she said. How could things have gone from being so good to being so bad? He knew she couldn't have meant what she said. Pulling himself away from the shock, he quickly caught hold of Reba before she managed to get off the bed. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close to him. Brock felt her try to move away from him, but he didn't budge and eventually her body sagged back into his.

"Talk to me." He rested his chin on her shoulder and waited for her to speak.

And for once, Reba didn't know what to say. She felt horrible…she shouldn't have said what she did even if a part of her believed it. It would have been so much easier if she had just let Brock go home instead of inviting him to spend the night. But a part of her couldn't deny the fact that she loved him, hadn't stopped loving him, and probably never would. Sighing heavily, she turned around the best she could, burying her face into Brock's neck and wrapped her arms around his body. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Tears began to form and she didn't try to stop them from falling.

The last thing Brock expected to hear was this. Was she sorry for what she said? Or sorry that they had slept together? He felt the body against him begin to shake and then felt the slight wetness against his neck. Instinctively he began to rub soothing circles on her back until she quieted. Even when he knew she wasn't crying anymore, Brock still kept with the same soothing motion on her back.

Reba sniffled a few times before pulling herself away from Brock and looked at him. She saw the concern on his face and wished she could turn back the clock to take back what had just happened. Realizing time was against them, she turned to the clock to see that it now read 6:30 am. "You…um…you're going to have to leave soon"

"I know." Brock's voice was quiet and she could hear the sadness in it.

She turned to look back at him. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I don't regret sleeping with you. I guess…I just…" Reba took a deep breath, trying to get the right words out this time. "I wish things could be different. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Brock was relieved that Reba didn't have any regrets, but he could tell there was more she wanted to say. "I don't either." Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I guess I should get downstairs before the kids get up." He watched her nod in agreement and begin to pull away from him. "Have dinner with me tonight?" He could tell by Reba's startled expression that she wasn't prepared for that and it looked as though she was going to say no. "Please…it will just be dinner, nothing else."

Not trusting her voice she simply nodded and watched as a small smile broke out on Brock's face. She felt the bed shift as Brock moved to get up and locate his scattered clothes. After a few minutes she felt the bed shift again as Brock sat down beside her. "I'll call you later today with the time for dinner…okay?" Brock hesitated slightly, unsure if dinner was still a good idea. He had to admit to himself that a knot was forming in the pit of his stomach…the same feeling he had when he first started seeing Barbra Jean.

Reba gave him another nod and this time a soft smile to assure him that it would be okay. She felt him give her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Watching him get up, she kept her gaze on him as he quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Once the door closed, Reba ran a hand through her hair and wondered just how this was going to end well for everyone involved.


	13. Chapter 13

It was early evening and Reba stood nervously at a very familiar doorstep. Brock had called late morning to confirm that she still wanted to have dinner with him. She had hesitantly agreed, still unsure if having dinner was the best thing. Brock suggested that since he still had the condo they could just meet up there for dinner. When she hung up the phone, all Reba could think about was how this made her feel more and more like the other woman. Not that she would want to go out to a restaurant and run the risk of bumping into someone they knew. And having dinner at his house felt all wrong as well. Then there were the kids…she had to lie to them about who she was having dinner with. Maybe she could have told them the truth, maybe they wouldn't have cared…but then again with all the problems Brock and Barbra Jean had been having lately, telling them she was having dinner with their father wouldn't make things better. After finally convincing herself everything was going to be ok, she spent an hour scrutinizing her appearance in front of the mirror, eventually settling on a pair of jeans and a thin, pale blue sweater.

Taking a deep breath she brought her hand up and pressed the button for the doorbell. Biting her lower lip nervously she waited until she heard the familiar click of the lock and the door opened. When she saw him standing in the doorway smiling at her, the doubts she had earlier disappeared and she smiled back. "Hi Brock." He wore a t-shirt and jeans, a look she always loved on him.

"Hey Reba." Brock was happy that she had decided to come and he wanted the night to be perfect. He couldn't help but notice that the jeans she wore hugged her in all the right places and he swallowed hard at the thought.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Reba spoke up. "Are you going to let me in or are we having dinner out here?" She had to stifle a laugh as she watched Brock's face flush with embarrassment as he quickly moved out of the way to let her in.

Walking inside, Reba noticed the smells coming from the kitchen. It smelled so good that it made her realize how hungry she actually was. Since she had been a bundle of nerves all day, eating had been the last thing on her mind. Hearing the door shut, she placed her purse on the small table behind the couch. Even though most of the furniture was at his home with Barbra Jean, he had kept some behind in the condo. Turning around, Reba looked at Brock.

"So, what's for dinner? It smells good whatever it is." She watched his face flush again and tried to remember the last time she had seen Brock get so embarrassed.

"Oh, well, its really nothing special. Just a chicken casserole I found that I thought you might like." He made his way by her and headed into the kitchen to get the dish out of the oven.

Quietly she followed and was stopped in her tracks by what she saw. The table in the kitchen had a nice, white table cloth draped over it with a few small candles burning. Plates, glasses, and silverware were already set…everything was simple and Reba couldn't help but like it. She wasn't sure what to expect tonight, but this was definitely not it. Towards the end of their marriage little things like this were few and far between.

Brock observed Reba while she looked over the table setting…her fingers gliding over the table cloth. He watched a smile grace Reba's face. He had seen her smile many times, but this smile, just like those over the last few days reminded him of how it was before all the problems, before Barbra Jean, before the divorce. Pulling himself away from the past and his thoughts, Brock turned, removed the casserole from the oven, and placed it at the center of the table.

Dinner turned out to be enjoyable and relaxing, something Reba was thankful for. They had talked about the kids mostly and that was fine with her. After dinner was over, she helped Brock clear the table and clean the dishes. She had just dropped the dish towel on the counter when she felt Brock's arms circle her waist and pull her closer to him. She felt his breath on her ear that sent a shiver down her spine. "Enjoy the dinner?"

"Of course I did…I told you that already, several times in fact." She had to laugh at his constant question about dinner.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect."

Turning around in Brock's arms, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around the back of his neck. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, but I'm glad you did." She smiled at him and watched as he smiled back at her.

"Well then, we'll have to do this again sometime." Brock watched the smile leave Reba's face and felt the mood in the room change. It was just as it was this morning and this wasn't how he wanted the evening to end. He felt Reba begin to move out of his grasp and she managed to break free before he could keep her from moving away. "Reba…where are you going?"

Trying to control her emotions she kept her movements forward. "I…I think its best if I go home." Her voice trailed off as she walked into the main room to get her purse.

Brock wasn't that far behind her and managed to move in front of her before she could get to the door. He didn't want to her to leave…he knew they needed to talk. "Reba, don't leave...please."


End file.
